A Day At The Zoo
by NaRuSaSuFaN22
Summary: itachi takes sasuke to the zoo, but sasuke sees alot of odd thing on the way. i really don't know, just a one-shot i came up with after hearing a song and going to the zoo. rated 'T' for some actions in the story


**Please, please do NOT ask, I went to the zoo, and heard this song, and well, the idea wouldn't go away, so yeah.**

**Sasuke: 8**

**Itachi: 13**

**______________________________________________________________ **

****SASUKE POV****

Itachi is going to take me to the zoo! I'm so happy, I had on my favorite blue tee-shirt and white shorts, I was waiting down stairs, sitting on the step next to the door, I started humming to entertain myself.

"hey little brother" itachi said.

I turned around, and smiled.

"hi itachi!" I said.

"you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, and stood up, he took my hand, and we walked out the door. The zoo wasn't far so we didn't take a car, we just walked, that's when I saw something…

****ITACHI POV****

"hey, itachi what are those doggies doin'?" sasuke asked.

I looked down at sasuke to see him pointing to the left, I looked over to see what the dogs were doing, and my eyes almost popped out of the sockets, over in the grass were two dog humping, just as I was trying to find some words, the dog on the bottom let out a long howl.

"itachi, is the doggie ok?" sasuke asked.

I nodded and pulled sasuke away from the scene. We were walking for about ten minuets before…

"itachi, look more doggies!" sasuke yelled pointing yet again.

I knew I shouldn't, but I looked, there was a….a…a dog orgy!

There were four dogs humping, my eye twitched.

"hey, these doggies look happy…itachi I wanna try that!" sasuke yelled.

"no you don't, now lets hurry before the zoo closes" I said.

I picked sasuke up and ran, I didn't want him seeing any more of that stuff like that. We got there in about ten minuets, because I never stopped running. I put sasuke down, and stared at him.

"so, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"umm, the monkeys!" sasuke said excitedly.

We walked to the monkey house, thank god there was no dogs on the way. When we got there I watched sasuke run over to one of the windows, and smile, then…giggle? I walked over to see what was funny.

"look itachi, they're pretending to be doggies" sasuke said still giggling at the window.

My eye twitched.

"sasuke, how about you go look another monkey" I said.

He nodded, and went to the window across from the one he was looking in.

"itachi, the bamboo is doing something weird" sasuke said.

"is it pretending to be a doggie?" I asked.

"no…I don't know what it's doing" sasuke said furrowing his brows.

I walked over to the window, and a swear I was going to scream, there was a fucking bamboo masturbating.

"_what the __hell__? Is it horny animal day or something?" _I yelled in my head.

I took sasuke out of the monkey house and walked in the opposite direction.

"how about we go see the lions, and tigers?" I asked.

"yay! I wanna see the big kitties!" sasuke yelled.

When we got to the animals, there weren't many people, only an old dude sitting on a bench.

"itachi could I have a quarter?" sasuke asked.

"why?" I replied.

"I want to see the kitties closer" sasuke said.

I handed him a quarter, and he hopped up to the viewing post(A/N-don't know if that was the right word) and put the quarter in and looked through the eye holes.

"wow!" sasuke said.

"what's so 'wow' sasuke?" I asked.

"the mommy lion is strong" sasuke said.

"how would you know?" I asked.

"the daddy tiger is on top of her just sitting there, come look" sasuke said moving to let me have a look.

I looked into the eye holes, I could see what sasuke was talking about, but I could see the tiger's hips moving a little bit, I quickly picked sasuke up and ran out the zoo.

"no, itachi, I want to stay" sasuke wined.

"I'll take back later" I said.

We were sitting in the park not doing anything, but I kept my eyes out for dogs, god now I'm paranoid.

"hey, itachi what were the doggies, the monkeys, and the mommy and daddy lion and tiger doin'?" sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older" I said sighing.

"I know what the bamboo was doing" sasuke said.

I raised a brow at him.

"you do?" I asked.

"it was doing what you do when you think I'm sleeping and mom and dad are sleeping" sasuke said proudly.

"yea…wait, what?!" I said looking at sasuke.

"oh, and mom said that if you keep leaving nasty white stains on your covers than you could do your own laundry, she said that when I was helping her wash" sasuke said smiling.

"_oh. My. GOD!!!!." _I thought.

______________________________________________________________

Review, if you want, I know it was weird.


End file.
